


Dangerous love

by Dia19



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Blood, But he's not bad, I'm sorry Gen, I'm sorry Senku, Jealousy, Let Gen be happy come on, Light Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Senku is a little cold, Violence, Yandere Gen, angst with a happy ending maybe, sad thoughts, temporarily unrequited love maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia19/pseuds/Dia19
Summary: Sengen week day 7: Free choiceYandere GenAsagiri Gen confessed his love, but didn't expected to be ignored with such coldness, instead of giving up he will find a way to make Ishigami Senku fall for him ... even if that requires a little bit of violence to make it work. You know what they say "no pain, no gain", right?
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. Unrequited love?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I'm back with my 2nd fanfic!!  
> For the last day of the Sengen week I decided to write something with a yandere Gen, I have always liked the concept of it, since Gen's personality has some traits that can be used pretty well hahaha. Well, I hope you like it!

"Senku-chan, I'm in love with you"

It was a normal day in Ishigami Village when Gen decided to confess his feelings to Senku. Senku didn't reject him, but didn't accepted him either. A simple "Hhmm, I already knew it" was his answer, and Gen just laughed "Of course you do, Senku-chan is a genius after all". Their conversation ended with a "Let's get back to work, mentalist" said by Senku, and the topic wasn't brought back again that day... or any other.

Maybe Gen could have insisted a little bit more, but inside him he knew it was useless. Senku doesn't like him, he can't like him. Senku only has eyes for science, love is not something he cares about, not before, now or never.

Gen liked Senku even before entering Ishigami Village, and couldn’t help falling in love after getting to know him better and spend time with him, but he never planned to confess. He used to think that he was okay just being by his side, why ruin their friendship? But with each passing day that idea started to sound less and less appealing, and the Villagers didn't help him neither, Chrome was always clinging around him to show him new rocks, the three cute sisters Sapphire, Ruby and Garnet keep coming to visit with the excuse to learn about science, Senku himself going alone to Ruri hut to talk about the ancestors of Ishigami Village...

That particular day, while collecting flowers, Gen saw the scientist a little too near Kohaku, come on, you don't need to get that close to her -or touch her at all- to explain why you shouldn't excess the dose of the sulfa drug and the need to create an antihistamine if someone results allergic to it. It was the last he could stan, the sudden feeling of jealousy got the best of him after watching that scene, so that same afternoon when the mentalist got a moment alone with him while working in the lab the words suddenly came out of his mouth on its own.

There was no turning back. Senku knew about his feelings, and not only knew, he didn't care about them, and there they were, working like nothing happened.

The cold respond to the confession was expected, but not the pain Gen was feeling in his chest and the little tears that were escaping his eyes, he rubbed his eyes to wipe away the tears, not wanting Senku to notice he just broke his heart, but anyway he's now too busy chatting with Ruri about how his new invention remind her of one of the 100 stories. Gen is in the lab too, why are they ignoring him?. _He's talking with his ex-wife, don't get in the way_. Intrusive thoughts started invading the mentalist head, why is he feeling so sad? So angry? Isn’t there anything he can do?... He's always by the scientist side, not because Senku asked him to, but because Gen himself wants to be with him. _He keeps you around only because you are useful to him._ The dark thoughts inside his head keep accumulating and it seems like they won't stop anytime soon.

After that event the relationship between the two did not change, why should it? Gen was as smiley as ever, Senku was happy too since his current projects were going smoothly, so the days in the Village continued passing normally and peacefully.

Little did know the scientist that Gen, his friend and ally for more than two years, had another plan under his sleeves. In the modern world if you are famous or a master of manipulation just like Asagiri Gen was, you just needed to clap your hands or snap your fingers to get whatever you were asking for, Gen was used to that kind of life. Now, in the Stone world, why should it be any different? He's a mentalist, more than never he was going to use his abilities to fulfill his desire, that desire was of course, Ishigami Senku.

\-------

_"We try to find the passion inside_

_Faith that will never burn out_

_Something **that’s mine**_

_I did it on my own, **no looking back**..." _

Gen hear footsteps from behind him

"So you really like Lillian songs eh, mentalist? Coming here just to sing".

"Were you looking for little old me, Senku-chan? I'm so... flattered" Said Gen with half a smile and his usual singing voice. "A-are you ok? You look tired" asked the scientist, the concern present in his voice. "Of course, you don't need to worry about me... you never do anyway" answered Gen with the last sentence in a whisper... "Sorry, what did you say at the end? I couldn't quite hear you" "That I'm perfectly fine!! Hehehe ... so, why were you looking me for?" asked Gen while waving his arms in a playful way. "Oh right, I need your help with something, let's go to the lab, mentalist" "Sure, Senku-chan" Gen and Senku started walking in direction to the laboratory.

_"I’ll take the chance_

_And when I do,_

_I’ll be thinking of the same thing I always do_

**_It’s always you_ ** _"_

"Hmm?? Again with the singing? Not complaining, you have a nice voice"

"It’s a beautiful song, don't you think Senku-chan? Kind of represents my current situation..."

"I thought that song was about saving the world or some corny shit, but if you say so... come on hurry, we need to finish the experiment tonight"

"Ohh tewwible" Gen said pretending to cry.

The two boys hurried to the lab, where's was Chrome already doing his part, the experiment was nothing extraordinary, just some new kind of batteries so the work was done in no time and the three boys went to their respective hut to rest. "We are doing good with the current projects so tomorrow's a day off, good night, take the chance to rest well, especially you Gen" announced Senku and said goodbye to him, before entering the hut he shared with Chrome he noticed Gen was entering the forest “where’s he going?, it’s pretty late… He’s been acting a little weird, I’ll ask him tomorrow”.

The Ishigami Village was enjoying a time of peace, nice weather, no enemies or lack of food, life was being nice to everyone ... almost everyone. Unfortunately peace never last forever, and the inhabitants of the Ishigami Village would suffer the consequences, since all is fair in love and war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Lillian songs so much I ended using one in the fic haha, maybe I will use another one later.  
> Again sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language  
> Anyway, I hope not to take long to write the next chapter.  
> Thank you so much for reading, all kudos make me happy!!


	2. Chapter 2

Gen knows that Senku cares about him, he’s sure of that, but a voice inside him says it’s not enough. _Just give up. Senku will never love you._ He went that night to the forest to relax a bit before going to sleep, if only the intrusive thoughts could let him. _Senku worked six months to save Ruri because Kohaku ask him to, he will never do anything alike for you._ Tears, before Gen noticed his eyes were full of tears again. _There’s no turning back, stop being a coward, you know what to do._

-x-x-x-x-x-

“Senku, wake up, it’s morning” Chrome shook his arm lightly “Titan and Magma hunted two big wild boars, we are having a feast today!” “what? what are we celebrating?” he asked Chrome but the boy was already in his way out. A feast wasn’t bad once in a while, even if there was nothing to celebrate.

Everyone was already reunited in the center of the village when their chief arrived. Jasper offered him a seat. Two big boars were being cooked in the fire, in the opposite side Chrome and Kohaku were helping serve ramen to everyone. Gen, Azura and Suika began to distribute large pieces of cooked meat to each of the inhabitants, there were lots of food and drinks, they were having a good time. All of a sudden a plate breaking and someone coughing alerted everybody, it was Ruby, who was coughing pretty violently, hands covering her mouth, blood starting to coming out, a second later Sapphire was coughing too, throwing up the inside of his stomach, food combined with blood was all over the ground.

They ran towards the girls, Gen held the girl nearest to him to calm her down “Sapphire-chan! Hang in there!! Suika-chan bring some water please”. Turquoise and Kokuyou were with Ruby giving her small pats in the back to help her regain herself, without avail.

Senku asked Chrome to bring some medicines and tools from the lab, and took the opportunity to examine the blood on the ground, something shiny caught his attention and decided to take it “glass?”. Small pieces of glass could be seen on the ground combined with blood and leftovers.

Sapphire was a little better but Ruby continued coughing blood and crying because of the pain, Chrome was back with some tools they have created before for medical purposes, Senku took one and went to examinate Ruby, who had a glass piece of a nut’s size in the back of her throat, blood sprouting without stop, with Chrome help they took it out and did their best to stop the hemorrhage. Gen decided to help so he took some tweezers of Senku's tools and examined Sapphire mouth who was calmer but still crying, small pieces of glass were stuck between her teeth and gums “ouch!! Be gentle please!” Gen did not take importance to her complaints and continued removing the pieces of glass, perhaps with a little more violence than necessary. “Aww, you are too violent” “You think so? I’ll be more careful next time, I’m deeply sorry,” said Gen not feeling sorry at all. Both sisters were taken to a hut for further evaluation, especially Ruby who was feeling weak and dizzy, the poor girl could no longer stand in two feet.

“Looks like someone thought it would be a good joke to put glass in the food, this cannot be an accident since we never use glass for anything to cook ramen” Commented Senku and asked Magma to search in the huts for anything suspicious, he obeyed reluctantly.

Alabaster, the father of the three sisters went to his hut with Garnet before Magma could reach it. Two of the three sisters were attacked, it wasn’t an accident. What he feared most became true. A bag full of broken glass was found in the sisters hut, more specifically, in Garnet belongings. “Garnet, did you do it?” Her father asked her coldly. “How could you believe I will hurt my own sisters? Someone set me up!” yelled Garnet with tears in her eyes. “Well, just a couple of days ago you three were fighting over the chief… I will get rid of this bag, not a word to anyone of this… The three of you are forbidden to visit the chief, don’t want more problems. I’ll talk with your sisters” said Alabaster leaving his daughter behind “But father, you have to believe me!” “Not. A. Word. Garnet”.

Alabaster left his hut, willing to throw away the bag of glass. A certain guy was watching him from a near distance, an evil smile on his face. _That was easy._ Magma didn’t found anything suspicious in any hut (since Alabaster destroyed the evidence), so there were no culprits, but Senku and Kokuyou talked with the villagers to raise awareness about the situation, this time the girls were lucky, but they could have died. Now they should be on watch for a while in case of any new bleeding or other symptoms.

After that day strange things continued occurring in the Village, food reserves and people’s belongings started appearing destroyed, and a knife of Kohaku collection was missing. A bridge board was intentionally damaged and ended up breaking when Ruri was trying to cross, thankfully she did not fall into the water, but the splinters of the wood injured her leg, Senku told her that she could not walk for a while to prevent complications and recover completely. Later on, some Villagers, including small kids, Kokuyou and Kinro, got intoxicated when fruits were exchanged for poisonous ones that looked very similar, nobody die, but two of the kids remained quite delicate.

Way too many coincidences, all the people were now aware that someone was doing this on purpose, but who, and most importantly… why? And how could anyone see anything suspicious? The culprit left no traces behind. Senku concern were increasing day by day.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Gen was sitting by the river, singing to try to stop the horrible thoughts that were tormenting him since the day of the confession.

_"…We won’t give up **till the end**_

_We won’t give up till we smile again_

_Cuz we’re alive_

_Cuz we made a **promise** to the world…"_

“Lately you hide from me more than usual, mentalist… Which promise?” Senku sat next to him.

 _I promised myself that I'd make you mine, even if you don't want to. “_ Oh, I was just singing Senku-chan, maybe I do really like Lillian songs … And of course I would hide from you, we are short-handed since Ukyo and the others left on that journey to find materials for the ship, there’s just too much work, it’s tewwible!!“ Gen wiped away false tears with both hands in an exaggerated way, Senku was used to his protests so he didn’t say anything, but noticed that in the sunlight the mentalist’s dark circles were more noticeable.

“You haven’t been sleeping well, right? You look like a raccoon” Senku touched Gen cheek, making the older blush a little. “H-how could I? With that bad guy causing all kind of troubles in the Village, who knows what they would do next? What if I am the next target?” A light punch in his arm made him stop “Ouch! Senku-chan, that hurt a little” The scientist laughed, Gen reactions were always funny to see “It’s okay, we will find that guy, the villagers are searching the forest for clues” Gen stayed in silence. _Clues huh? Good luck finding anything._

“Right, I wanted your opinion on that topic, you have someone in mind?"

“Well, I know that the battle with the Kingdom of Might is over, but Tsukasa-chan revived all kind of people, what is one of them didn’t want to form part of his army and went living by theirself? And now think of us as their enemy, they must think we are the bad guys… or it could even be someone of the Village, but I have been investigating and nothing seems suspicious. What surprise me actually is that he or she doesn’t leave any traces behind”.

Senku suddenly got up “We need to find them to the ten billion percent, I can’t let that guy hurt more people” said with determination, but the concern could be seen on his face. He extended his hand to Gen, who took it and stood up. “You always have your hands hidden in your sleeves, so I took my time to find out that you hurt yourself in the glass incident too, but your wounds had healed, that’s great” Senku let go of his hand after examining the little scars in Gen hands (That he got after the incident while trying to hide all the leftover glass he still had), he looked down, to prevent the younger guy from noticing the red of his cheeks.

“I’m going to see how are the kids who were intoxicated, gotta see if the antihistaminic we made is helping … you coming with me or want to rest a bit more?” Asked Senku and Gen smiled sweetly “sure, but I going to collect some flowers first, I’ll see you there in a minute” the scientist nod and left him alone.

_Senku-chan, you really don't suspect me… you trust me that much huh? How cute! But I want to see more of your concerned face… This is exhilarating!_

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Kohaku was returning from collecting thermal water when she fell victim to a trap, placed between a couple of trees, several ropes together that served as a large net caught her and lifted her 4 meters, making her drop the pot with hot water on herself, burning her skin, the ropes weren't strong enough and ended giving up to the weight, she was too distracted from the pain that she couldn’t stop the fall, crashing in the ground. Her whole body ached, but she was too far away from the Village yet, so she got up, not caring of the possibility of a broken bone, and started walking, after some minutes that Kohaku felt like days she was finally near Chrome hut, she cought air and yelled with full force for help, the pain was more than she can handle.

Senku, Chrome, Gen and Suika rushed to her side, carried her to the hut to treat the burns and check for broken bones, she was full of bruises, but apart from an ankle sprain, all her bones were fine. She would need at less three weeks to recover. The next morning, to everyone surprise, she was feeling a lot better, and with the help of an improvised crutches made by Kaseki, she was moving quite freely, helping Senku as if she were as healthy as ever.

That night, Gen left his hut and after verifying that everyone was sleeping and no one was following him he entered the forest, almost three and a half hours of walking in the darkness later, he found the place he was looking for. Deep in the forest was a little hut made of mud, hiding well between the leaves, with enough space for two persons, and a hole with enough space for one, in the hole Gen had some tools, the ones he had been using to make his little "antics", his attention was drawn towards the one he used yesterday with Kohaku, angrily he pull out the ropes, ready to destroy it since it did not fulfill his goal. And his pride as a mentalist won’t let him use the same trick two times.

“Tch, Kohaku-chan won’t leave Senku-chan side even in her current state, maybe I need to teach her another lesson” Said Gen to himself, cutting the ropes with the blade that also belonged to Kohaku. 

“Gen, what did you say?…to Kohaku…It can’t be true, you are the one who-“ Someone with a trembling voice showed up from behind a tree, the commotion making him drop his spear.

“Oh my, how careless of me, nice to see you… Ginro-chan”

Gen didn’t looked worried about been discovered, he’s a mentalist, he doesn’t make mistakes. He’s used to be a liar, to manipulate people and used them at his convenience. It was just a matter of time to make Ishigami Senku his, but for that, a little bit of help was necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was supposed to be 2 chapters long but I don't know what happened hahaha  
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments, they really made me happy  
> And my twitter mutuals for your support <3
> 
> As always, sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language  
> See you in chapter 3!!


End file.
